Maximum Ride: Inuyasha style
by jabberwachy71500
Summary: Kagome and her family have to go and try to save the little one named Rin. she was captured and is about to be experimented on. What will happen to Rin? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are pictures of the family **

_I was breathing heavily while dogs were chasing me through the forest. I came to a cliff. I wondered what I would do. Die by dogs or die by shattering every bone in my body. I was just going to see how it played out. Instead my feet decide to jump off the cliff. I fall, fall millions of inches every 2 seconds. Then a pair of white and tan wings shoots out from my back. I'm flying! _

I bolt straight up in my bed, panting._ It was just a dream._ Let's introduce myself and my family. My name is Kagome. Just Kagome. I'm a normal teenage girl with no wings. Then there's Inuyasha and Miroku. We have Shippo, and Rin and Sango. This is the list from oldest to youngest and their ages:

Me,14

Inuyasha,14

Miroku,14

Sango,11

Shippo,8

Rin,6

Me, I am the keep going, never quit unless I have to kind of girl. I am the oldest because I was the first at the orphanage. I can cook really well. Everyone loves what I make. Miroku can't make a bowl of cereal without assistance (by assistance I mean someone has to do it for him)

Inuyasha is the silent type. Knows exactly what I am thinking at all times (I know weird). I love him like a brother, but none of us are related. We are all orphans. The only two that we think are related are Rin and Shippo. They have the same eyes, hair and funny personalities. Miroku is the blind type. That means he's blind. It's funny because sometimes, he misses the couch. Miroku may be blind, but boy can he make a stylish outfit. Sango is the talkative type. Big time talker. She can't keep her mouth shut for 2 seconds. She talks nonstop. It makes you want to rip your ears off. Shippo is the stinky type. His farts can knock a person out. Rin is the sweet type. She doesn't fart like her brother (thank god. ). She is so sweet. So kind. So loveable.

"Morning Kagome. What's for breakfast?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, Shippo's

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it. How about you help me make some pancakes and French toast?"

"I would love to do that!"

"Go get all of the things we need for breakfast. I will be right there."

I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Miroku if that is you, watch out for the tab…"

Miroku runs right into the table.

"Oww! Why didn't anyone warn me?!"

"2 things:

Shh. You will wake up the sleeping children.

2: I was in the process of doing that."

Miroku headed to the couch, flopped down on it but fell off.

"Ptthf… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Shippo tried to hold in his laugh.

"Shut UP," Miroku yelled at Shippo. I was laughing when I heard a swish and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled.*swish* there it was again. I turned around.

"AHHHHH!"

Inuyasha was right in front of me.

"Inuyasha stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what? Breathing," Inuyasha said, giving me attitude

"Scaring me by appearing out of nowhere!" I said that while stressing on the word nowhere.

"Hey Kagome! Are we going to make breakfast or what?" Shippo was really excited.

I started on breakfast and went up stairs and got Sango and Rin up.

We were all sitting downstairs, eating breakfast when Rin suggests that we all go pick fresh apricots.

Rin said, "They are ripe now!"

"Sure Rin. I'll go with you," Shippo stands up. Then he farts.

We all yell at him, "SHIPPO!"

"Heeheeeheehee!"

Sometimes, I swear he farts when he wants too.

"Let's go. Fresh apricots will be perfect for apricot tarts. What do you say?"

"Yayyy," Sango yells.

We all got baskets at the apricot orchard.

"Let's make a competition out of it. Boys vs. girls," Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Whoever's group has the most apricots, chooses what the losers group has to do. The punishment can't go up more than 2 weeks."

"Ok guys, we can beat those girls," Inuyasha told the boys.

Rin said, "All of you need to be back in one hour. I set it for one hour and only **I** can turn it off. You, Inuyasha, are the only person who can turn ours off."

We split up. 30 minutes later Rin said,

"My basket is full. What do I…?"

"What do you what," I said starting to get worried.

"AHHHHH!"

I run around the tree to see a wolf-like thingy grabbing Rin and stuffing her into a bag.

"Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo! Help!"

Then all of a sudden, I get flipped.

"Miss me," one of the wolf-like thingies said.

"Who are you?!"

"**Naraku**, from the orphanage. We all got adopted and experimented on. I am what is called an Eraser. You will become an avian-human. First we will test on the little one," Naraku shakes the bag and Rin screamed.

"PUT…RIN…DOWN!"

"No. If the test works, we will come back and collect the rest of you. If the test fails, the scientists will kill the little one..."

I interrupted him, "Stop calling her the little one! Her name is Rin!"

I was so mad. He wouldn't put down my Rin.

"If the test fails, the will kill _Rin_ and you will never see her again." The Naraku flips me and kicks me in the head. Then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: Here is chapter two. Jae is trying to break up Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo got on Inuyasha's nerve. Again.**

"Took you guys long enough," I yelled at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Sorry," everyone said.

"Where's Rin?" Shippo said, all nervous like.

Then I burst into tears.

"She was kidnapped! That was what I was yelling at you for!"

Shippo said, "Don't you mean she was _Rin_napped. Hehehehe."

Everyone looks at Shippo with an angry look on their faces.

I told/asked Inuyasha, "He is asking to get hit hard on the head. Isn't he asking to be hit hard on the head?"

"Yes he is. Can I hit him?"

"Knock yourself out!"

*boop* Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" You can guess who said that. If you can't, you're an idiot.

"You realize that your sister has been kidnapped right?"  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Shippo said.

"Well stop it." Inuyasha told Shippo.

"Kagome, make him stop picking on me!" Shippo said with a whine and then he started crying.

_**Me: **sorry to interrupted the story but Shippo is freaking out and rolling on the ground like he does in the episodes when Inuyasha is picking on him.

*bong* Inuyasha hits me over the head.

**Inu: **How dare you interrupt the story. I want to know what happens without being interrupted!

**Me: **Kagome! Inuyasha has gone mad!

**Kag:** Inuyasha. Do you want to meet Mr. Dirt! (It is what Kat calls the ground.)

**Inu:** NO! KAT SAVE ME!

**Kat:** (Looks at me then at Inuyasha then back to me) Naaaaaawww. I don't wanna.

**Kag:** How many times should I say the word?

**Inu:** (Runs off and comes back with a big rock like in episode 11) Now you can't make me sit.

**Kag:** Yes cuz that worked in episode 11.

**Me:** On with the story. I am going to let you two work it out.

"No, you deserve to be picked on."

"But…but…but…"

"Don't you but, but me. You can't just lighten the mood when there is a big problem! We have to get to the house and come up with a plan."

When I stood up, I saw some white thing stuck in a tree. I ran over to it. I plucked it of the branch it was stuck on. It said,

_Here is a little game I like to call riddle seek. Figure out this one:_

_The first word: It is a giant hole full of water- a_

_Medaling~ daling+ ad = the second word_

_There you will find your next riddle. Hurry and save Rin. Good luck!_

_ ~A loved one who wants Rin to be safe. _

I read that out loud to everyone.

"A giant hole full of water- a… Lake!" Sango yelled. Did I mention Sango was good with word-play? Well I just did.

I told her,

"Good job! So we have Lake… Lake what?"

Sango went over to a dirt hole. She wrote medaling in the dirt. Then she erased the daling. Then she added ad.

"I got it! The place is called Lake Mead!"

"Oh! Sesshoumaru took us there once when you and Shippo were just little babies.

I think I remember where it is. So let's head back to the house and figure out how to get to Lake Mead."

(I think I forgot to introduce or talk about Sesshoumaru. He was like a father to us. He disappeared 2 years ago. We all know he died but we don't like to talk about it.)

So we went back to the house. When we got there, I went straight to my room to get a pad and paper when I saw a note taped to the door. It said,

_Sorry I forgot to mention this but hidden deep in the depths of this house, are the keys to a car for you to travel in to Lake Mead. I figured you figured it out._

_ ~A loved one who wants Rin to be safe._

I was wondering where the key was. Then I heard a swish. I turned around and saw another note. It said

_The key is hidden in a secret hiding place in the kitchen. Walk to the toaster and flip it over. Hit the **green **button and then put it back. Watch the floor in the right corner of the kitchen fold back and reveal a key. That is the key to the car you will drive. It also has money and a driver's license for **you**. Only you._

_~A loved one who wants Rin to be safe._

I thought to myself how that got there when it wasn't there earlier. I decided that it was that swish I heard. I walked to the toaster.

"What are doing Kagome?" Miroku asked, I thought he must have heard me come in the room.

"I found two more notes from a loved one who wants Rin to be safe. Here read it."

I toss the paper down on the table and all of them went after them like they were the last piece of food on the Earth. They are all crazy. Then I heard Shippo telling Miroku what both of them said. While they were doing all of that, I went to the toaster, flipped it over and pressed the green button. I put it back and watched the right corner fold up. I went down there, grabbed the wallet the money was in, the keys and the driver's license for me. I went back up and we all heard a swish and then the trapdoor slowly folded back down and looked like nothing had happened.

"Whoa! That was so cool! I mean…"

I started to tune Sango out because she was starting to go on one of her non-stop talking rampages.

"Oh my god! Sango, you need to stop talking! My ears are bleeding!" Miroku screamed at her.

"All right, now, let's get a map and get in the car."

*swish* I saw another white slip.

_No need for a map. The car is in the garage and it has a GPS. The password to the garage is C0BE (guess what, another riddle) just enter Lake Mead, and it will give you the directions to Lake Mead._

_~A loved one who wants Rin to be safe._

I read it out loud to everyone.

"C0BE… but the garage code is numbers." Shippo said.

Inuyasha said,

"Maybe it is the numbers the letters are in the alphabet. C=3, 0=0, B=2, and E=5.

Try 3025 in the garage code?"

"OK."

I run to the garage code password thingy and punched in 3025. It worked! I run back inside and tell everyone to get into the car. But I tell Inuyasha to hang back

"You did it. You got us into the garage. I just wanted to ask you how you did it."

"Well I was just thinking about you."

I blushed. Then I sat down because the room started to spin. He sat down next to me. We leaned in and we kissed.

About 1 minute later, we broke the kiss up. Then we went out to the car. We got in the car. I opened up the garage door. I started the car and we were on our way to Lake Mead.

**Kat: Now she is trying to break up Inuyasha and Kagome. Bye. Please R&R or my friend will kill you **


End file.
